


Over

by Stormbreezes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbreezes/pseuds/Stormbreezes
Summary: Frans oneshot. Major character death. Read if you want to cry.





	Over

Sunlight cascaded down the cave entrance, blinding all those who stared out into the surfaces landscape. The sing song of birds filled the awed silence of their little group, even as the human felt her throat close due to the overwhelming feeling of despair. Their journey was over.

Frisk glanced to the monsters that had slowly wormed their way into her heart. The first of which was Toriel, the first ally she had made. The first monster to show her kindness and love, despite their differing races. The goat mother had been nothing but loving to her, even allowing her to live in their small, yet cozy home in the ruins. Words would never begin to describe the wonderful years she spent in the presence of said monster who had treated her as her own child. She allowed the smallest of smiles to grace her lips as Toriel raised her arms up to the sky, basking in the sun's warm rays.

Another figure motioned to do the same, drawing Frisk's curious gaze to none other than Asgore, who by the looks of it seemed to be tearily laughing as his palm outstretched to the warming sunshine. Her heart faltered for a moment as she gazed upon the obviously remorseful monster. Asgore's sapphire eyes said it all as he tore his gaze from the strange new terrain to gaze down at her, a mixture of sorrow and happiness shining underneath the crystalline orbs. Reaching forward, she grasped his furry paw with her fleshy hand that seemed utterly small in his own monstrous hand. Smiling slightly, she squeezed his hand gently, allowing him to feel the comfort and forgiveness he had been denied, yet so utterly needed. 

The King smiled as he understood the depth behind her gesture, more tears flooding his vision as he slowly fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around the small girl, her human body fully enveloped in his warm embrace. Frisk patted his back soothingly as the others crowded around them, each silently joining the emotional embrace as they allowed themselves to fully express their sincerest gratitude.

After a while of tearful murmurs of thanks and praise, the group slowly split once more, wandering out of the cave entrance to stand at a small cliff overlooking the luscious green landscape. Everyone breathed deeply the scent of pine and the crisp air of the forest, pleased with the strange, yet beautiful scent of nature before them.

Undyne was quick to break the silence as she enthusiastically whooped and hollered her joy to the world below. Frisk raised her gaze to the fish monster, who was quite obviously thrilled to be freed from their underground prison. Not too long ago, the two had fought harshly for the human girl's freedom, each pushing themselves to their limits as the human fled to the sanctity of Hotland. When Undyne had collapsed from the heat, Frisk knew she couldn't be left to suffer, so she had quenched the heat with a cup of water, thereby starting a reluctant friendship with the fish monster, who she now considered to be a good friend.

Her eyes flickered to Alphys, whose eyes were set in an awed gaze to the sky above, it's endless blue rivaling that of her own cerulean orbs. The dinosaur had grown to be one of her closest friends, her endless support had been welcomed and touching. For as long as the human had stumbled through the Underground, she learned to count on those that rooted for her, for _freedom_. Now they gained their wish. They were free..

Looking over to the right as another enthusiastic cry reached her ears, she smiled as Papyrus, one of her oldest friends, cheered through the cold winds as he celebrated their newfound freedom. She smiled, knowing that if anyone deserved this happiness, it had to be Papyrus. Yes, he was the sentry guard that pursued her in endless puzzles and tests of strength, but he only followed her out of good intentions. He never meant any ill will towards her, nor did he have any clue as to what Asgore would do once she had been caught. He had always been by her side, welcoming her into his home, his heart, and definitely his fridge. 

A hand flew to her mouth to stifle her giggles as she recalled the many years of spaghetti and training he enforced. He was truly a kind soul, deserving of such a feat as freedom.

A hand on her shoulder broke through her consuming thoughts. As she looked over her shoulder, she gave a warm smile to the eldest skeleton, the lazy bones that had been there throughout her adventures throughout the Underground. Silly as it was, the brief moments they shared had been some of her fondest memories. The first time they had met, she had been consumed by an overwhelming fear as the figure that silently stalked her made itself known, his intentions unclear as he held out an awaiting hand. Barely registering the words he uttered, she grasped his hand, a loud rumbling fart noise accompanying their handshake. At that, her stoic gaze broke as a smile crept upon her face as she laughed uninhibitedly. Sans had smiled too, silently pleased that she had fallen for his little prank. That had been the start of their friendship, one that which she was more than happy to have made.

Now, his white eyelights bore into hers as he slowly moved forward, pressing his wide toothy smile to her cheek, a faint wash of blue coloring his nonexistent cheeks. At his unexpected gesture, her eyes grew wider, a crimson flooding her cheeks as the skeleton brother pulled away shyly, scratching his vertebrae where his neck would have been.

"Thank you, Frisk. For everything.." he whispered softly, his eye lights flickering with a hint of an emotion she couldn't make out.

At his nervousness, she smiled broadly, leaning forward to place a kiss of her own to his teeth, where lips would be if he had any. Her face had completely turned scarlet, as his did blue with her unexpected kiss. Once the shock left his system, his eyelights faded as he closed his eyes, savoring the sweet gesture. Her arms gently moved to cup his skull as his moved to her waist, gently clinging to her blue and purple striped sweater, as if he never wanted her to leave.

She couldn't have been happier. The monsters were free, she had made so many friends, and the monster that had unknowingly held her heart all these years was now in her arms, kissing her!

It was only now after a few brief moments of enjoying Sans' closeness, that her hands trembled, her lips leaving his mouth as she slumped into his chest as her strength slowly fled her body.

Sans quickly held her up, a look of confusion and fear flashing across his features as he called her name in a panic. The others, upon hearing his frantic call, rushed to her side as the skeleton collapsed to the ground, Frisk cradled delicately in his bony arms. Her smile never faltered as she glanced to all of her friends, each one giving her peace of mind and happiness as she grew more weary by the second.

Sans brushed her bangs away, while desperately searching her body for wounds, injury, anything that could be seemingly causing her to wilt before their very eyes. She was wriddled with gashes, bruises, and cuts, much to his despair. In his haste, he failed to see the loving gaze she bestowed upon him. Her mind was slowly shutting down, her thoughts growing hazy with every passing moment.

Somehow she knew.

This was the end.

She wished to fight, to struggle against death's immenint approach, but she couldn't bring herself to struggle. Her soul was at peace, her duty was done. 

They were free, and that was all that mattered.

As her vision began to fade, she looked upon everyone one last time, "I love you guys. We may not have always been on the best terms, but you are my best friends. I've come to see you as my family, and I couldn't be more proud to have been able to meet you all.."

"You can't die, punk! You have to live until our training's over!" Undyne yelled in anger despite the fear that laced her words.

Alphys moved to her head  desperately searching for wounds that she might be able to heal. Her clawed hands trembling as they clasped the back of her head where another gash bled profusely.

Toriel's broken sob reached her ears as she fell to her knees, flinging her hands over her child as healing magic sprung forth from beneath her large paws. Frisk smiled softly, it warmed her heart to know that she meant so much to the people she had come to love over the last decade.

Papyrus cried desperately for her to keep fighting. His sockets leaking with heavy tears as he gazed at the mangled body of their saviour and his best friend. He moved to grasp her hand in her final moments, not knowing that she was finally slipping from this world.

Asgore stayed behind Toriel, his gaze locked on Frisk's eyes as he could offer nothing but his sympathetic gaze, the regret and sorrow evident in his teary stare. She gave him a small smile before lolling her head to the side where Sans sat clutching her body to his desperately, as if his grip could make her stay, force her to stay by his side. 

"Please, don't go! Stay with us! Frisk!" He cried as her eyes began to dull, tears flowing from his cheeks to splash upon the dirtied flesh of her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now."

His face twisted in fear as he bent down to clutch her cheeks desperately, peppering her skin with feather soft kisses. His mind clouded by fear and sorrow, he barely registered the final words that passed her lips.

"I love you."

And with that, her body grew limp in his grasp, a dull sheen glazing over her eyes as the last gust of air left her lungs.

And with that, everyone let out a heartwrenching wail as their saviour, their friend left this earth. 

But none stood out more than the eldest skeleton's as his long time love had finally departed into the spirit world, not once had he been able to fully convey his feelings to the woman he had loved for years, their future now destroyed completely. He brought her body closer to his chest as he wailed his sorrow to the heavens, tears streaking his skull as he felt part of himself die alongside the woman in his arms.

The only coherent thought that consumed his mind was that he never got a chance to tell her how much she meant to him. 

How much he loved her..


End file.
